1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the handling of granular material and more particularly to a novel fluidized bed tramp removal and bed recirculation system.
2. Prior Art
Prior fluidized bed tramp removal systems have been expensive, have normally required vibration inducing equipment and have failed to cause uniform flow of bed and/or tramp materials across the diameter of the vessel.